Forgotten Past
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Scully is taken by an unlikely acquaintance and learns that part of her past threatens the future.
1. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Forgotten Past (1/3)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: n/a  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: Beyond the Sea, Tunguska/Terma  
  
SUMMARY: Scully is taken by an unlikely acquaintance and learns that part of her past threatens the future.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the following fanfic, CC and 1013/Fox does. I'm not making any money, ::shows wallet with nothing in it::, and CC is. Good for him.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
Scully stood in the middle of the dark room with the blindfold on and her hands handcuffed behind her back. She felt her kidnapper behind her as he slowly circled her. She could feel him put his hand near her face and pull it back quickly, hesitantly. She didn't know what was going on and she truly wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
  
She tried to open her mouth but found it was gagged. Why hadn't she felt it? Why didn't she feel the pain that she knew he would be inflicting soon? She had felt her gun being taken out of her holster, she knew he would use it, and she didn't like that idea.  
  
She felt him come near her and back off again. She was tired of this, it felt like he had been doing that for hours. Was he tormenting her?  
He began to whisper so quietly that she could barely make out the words, but they were familiar enough.  
  
"Somewhere, beyond the sea, Somewhere, waiting for me. Recognize it Scully?"  
  
Scully fought back the weakening sobs she felt come over her body. She weakly started to slump but felt him grab her and make her stand up straight.  
"Don't get weak on me, Scully. You've never seem to get weak on me before," her kidnapper growled through his throat at her.  
  
She grunted through the gag she had in her mouth and she tried to gnaw through it but stopped after she felt a sudden force to the back of her head as she quickly fell over and didn't get up.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Dana opened her eyes slowly as she realized she could see. The blindfold had been removed and so had the gag. She opened her mouth and moved her lips around as she realized how good it felt after being tied up for however long it was. She looked around the room and noticed it was plain, but it had a door. She began to stand up as she realized she was still tied to the chair.  
"Damn," she murmured out loud as she tried to rub out of the rope that held her legs and arms to the chair.  
  
"Good morning" a voice said behind her as she quickly turned her head to look at him.  
"Ah ah ah, not yet, Scully" he said as she tried to break out of the rope chains that held her hostage.  
"When?" she said as she suddenly moved her head over her left shoulder as she tried to see who he was.  
"Do you want the blindfold again?" he asked as she stopped and looked toward the door.  
"I didn't think so," he finished as he walked behind her and stroked her hair gently.  
  
Normally she would have yelled at him to stop, but he was in control. He was in control of her and wether she lived or died. She felt him move his fingers through her hair and gently pulling through the knots. Scully looked off to the corner of her eye as she noticed he was only stroking her hair with his right hand. She figured that meant he was left handed and was holding the gun or knife in position. He abruptly stopped and she heard him step away behind her. Scully licked her lips slightly as she looked toward the corner of her eye and silently prayed she could see who her kidnapper was or more importantly, a way out.  
"So how's Mulder these days? Still as paranoid as ever?" he asked as she felt him stand directly behind her. She slowly moved her eye to the corner of her eye but could only notice he was wearing a black T-shirt with a jacket over it.  
  
She sat quietly as she felt his eyes stare through her.  
"Scully, answering would be your best bet right now, the best way to win."  
"What do you want to hear?" she asked quietly. It was the first time she'd really spoken since she'd been kidnapped. Her voice was weak and dry.  
"The answer to my question would be a nice start."  
"Mulder's fine, isn't he?"  
"Are you implying I'd ever do something to hurt Mulder?"  
"Would you?"  
"Mulder's useless to me, it's just someone else who thinks he's useful."  
"How useful?"  
"Nice try, Scully, 'fraid not though, try again."  
  
Scully straighten her back slightly at the sense of wry humor, it was familiar, and now that she thought of it, the husky voice was familiar too. She tried to control her heart rate as she put the pieces together and realized who was standing right behind her. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him place a blindfold over her eyes again.  
"Just for a minuet, I'm going to untie you for a minuet, you need something to eat and drink, you haven't had water or food in the last 24 hours."  
She nodded as she felt her hands break free of the rope handcuffs and shortly after her legs were free too.  
"I can't see." she replied carefully as she felt him pick her up and felt herself being carried from the room.  
"You haven't walked in a few days, I doubt you want to risk stumbling into something." he said as she felt his warm breath on her neck.  
  
She nodded gently as she felt him put her feet on the ground gently as she leaned her back against a wall.  
"I know you" she whispered quietly as she felt a cup placed in her hands. She sipped it as she realized it was just water, and she doubted he would give her poison when he had so many opportunities to poison her in the past few days. She quickly drank the rest of the water and felt the cool liquid trickle down her throat as she pulled it away from her lips when she was sure nothing was left.  
"You liked that, didn't you?" he asked as she realized he didn't hear her earlier.  
  
Scully nodded again as she felt the cup taken away from her hand and a piece of bread replaced the space of the cup. She brought the bread to her lips as she eagerly finished it off.  
"I know you" she said, a little louder this time as she prayed she wasn't making a mistake.  
"Do you now?"  
"I think I do"  
"Do you really know anyone, Dana?"  
She tilted her head up to his voice when he said her first name. She hadn't been called by her first name for a long time. She had almost forgotten her first name existed.  
"Dana, it's been so long since anyone's called you that, hasn't it? Remember your name? Dana. It's a beautiful name, it means Judged By God."  
"How?"  
"What did I say? If you knew who I was, you'd already judged and wouldn't have learned that I know this much about you, Starbuck."  
"Stop it! Please, stop it!" she said as she felt the blindfold begin to come undone when she moved her head toward him. She slowly moved her head forward again as she realized it would only be a matter of seconds before it fell off and she would no longer be blind to the situation.  
  
The blindfold slipped off her eyes and down to the ground. She looked up as she saw her kidnapper for the first time. Scully prepared to jump on him and wrestle him to the ground when she saw his face. His smooth features startled her as she realized how close he was to her and how far away she wanted to be from this man. This man named Alex Krycek.  
"Krycek, you rat bastard!" she called out as he looked at her, his eyes slightly wide as he took in that the blindfold had been taken off.  
"How the hell did you get that off?" he asked as she looked at him and quickly looked around the room, but noticed the only door was on the other side of the room.  
"Krycek, if I could take it off, I would have a long time ago, it fell off. Why the hell am I explaining this to you? Let me go!" she said as her voice became angrier as she ran past him but felt him grab her waist. She cried out as she fell to the ground. She quickly reached her hand out to grab onto the counter to pull herself up, but found a sharp intense pain shoot through her hand as she released something on the counter and sat down on the ground.  
  
Scully looked toward her right hand and realized it was bleeding, she had cut an artery. She leaned against the counter as she realized how dizzy she was. Not sleeping and not eating had taken it's toll on her body as she gave up. She couldn't help it, but it was too much. Being stuck with Alex Krycek and the way she felt, she was lucky she had made it so far. Tears slipped down her cheek as she tried to stifle her sobs. She realized Krycek was still standing there as she glanced up at him. His face was in deep thought, but his eyes were different. They looked concerned as she wrapped her hand in her jacket as she tried to stop the bleeding.  
"Here, you should wash that first." he said quietly as she looked up at him and down to her hand. She felt him help her stand up as she allowed him to lead her to the sink. She felt him carefully take her hand out of her jacket and he squirted soap onto her right hand.  
"It'll sting for a moment, but you know that, don't you?"  
"Krycek-"  
"Shhh, let's get you cleaned up" he said as he stood behind her. He turned on the water and placed her hand near the water. She felt him stand directly behind her as he pressed into her slightly as he began to rub the soap into her hand and rinse it out.  
"It's not too bad, you cut an artery, but it doesn't need stitches." he whispered into her ear as he dried her hand slowly and looked at her. She still had tears in her eyes as he realized how pale she was.  
"Are you dizzy?" he asked as she looked toward him and nodded.  
"Come here, then" he said as he helped her walk to a room that looked like a living room. He helped her lie down on a couch as he rested her head on a pillow.  
"You're hungry, I'll get you something to eat, you rest for a few minuets."  
"Krycek-"  
"No, don't say anything, please, just let me help you right now"  
  
Krycek looked back as she nodded slightly and closed her eyes. He nodded, more to himself then to Scully, as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a package of cheese and another of meat. He stood there and made a Sandwich as he realized she had grabbed the knife. He picked it up and put it in the sink and turned back and finished making her sandwich. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a box of Band-Aids as he brought it in with him as he walked toward Scully. She opened her eyes as he walked toward her. She hungrily looked toward the Sandwich and slowly shifted her body up so she could eat.  
"Wait, let me see your hand--please" he said quietly as she flipped the palm over and allowed him to see it. He opened the box and began to open a Band-Aid. He put it on slowly and creased it as she looked at him. His face had changed to caring and she watched him as he put on two more Band-Aids.  
"Here" he said as he handed her the Sandwich. She hungrily picked it up and began to eat it.  
"When was the last time I ate?" she asked after she swallowed her first bite and quickly started on the second.  
"A few days ago, you've been here for a week."  
  
She looked up to him with a question in her eyes as she slowed down her chewing and waited for him to understand her.  
"Yeah, a week, you've only been conscious three times, I doubt you remember the first time."  
"What am I doing here?"  
"Some plan, they wouldn't even tell me."  
"The-"  
"Syndicate, yeah, usually I can get one of them to tell me about anything, but he wouldn't this time. The bastards. Anyway, I was suppose to kill you."  
"So you drugged me?"  
"The first time you woke up, they where here and you woke up, so I hit you, it kept you down for a few more hours, long enough for them to think I killed you and you where-"  
"Dead-"  
"Yeah, as I said earlier, it was some plan, but I don't know the details, I'm actually grateful they haven't told me the details."  
"What about Mulder?"  
"Last time I heard, he's still alive."  
"When?"  
"This morning."  
"Krycek, how do I know you aren't lying to me? You've lied so many times in the past-"  
"Dana, you're still alive aren't you? I'm feeding you, I just washed your hand and put band aids on it-"  
"but you also tackled me."  
"I didn't want you getting away, not this time, not when they could shoot you down before you made it out of the building" he said as he took her plate and put it on the coffee table that rested a few feet away from the couch.  
"Krycek, if I'm suppose to be dead, and you could kill me, why don't you?"  
"I don't know" he said as she looked up at him and then moved her eyes around the room. It was a plain room, alot like the others, but it was home to him, she saw it had a TV tucked away in a corner half way around the room and a travel poster of Russia on the opposite wall. Didn't Mulder mention Krycek was from Russia?  
"Are you from Russia, Krycek?"  
"My parents where, they wanted to come to America, get a second chance, as with most immigrants. During the Cold War. My dad came and joined the police force, and my mom stayed home with me. We spoke Russian at home until I was at least 6, then my dad started to speak alot of English, and he encouraged my mom to speak it too. So I spoke Russian from 1 to 6, and English since I was 6.  
"So you know Russian?"  
"Da."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes" he said as he laughed as she smiled slightly. What about you? What's your past like?  
"Not as screwed up as you'd think, I had a fairly happy family, my dad was in the Navy, and my mom stayed home with us. He preposed to her when he came back from the Bay of Pigs, but you know that already,"  
"How so?"  
"Krycek, do you sing?"  
"What?"  
"Do you sing? Yes or no?"  
"I did in school, it helped me with my English."  
"Sing Beyond the Sea for me."  
"I'm afraid I don't know it."  
"Liar, I heard you singing it earlier."  
"Scully, I've never heard the entirely, I don't know how it starts, and I haven't sang since I was 18."  
"You son of a bitch, how dare you!" she said as she stood up and felt a rush of dizziness run over her body.  
"Scully!" he called out as she stumbled toward the door but felt him stand behind her as she held her left hand on the door.  
"How do I know you're not lying to me about this too? Did you kidnap me on your own free will?"  
"No!"  
"I don't trust you."  
"How do I make you trust me?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him. He looked at her as she loosened her grip on the door knob.  
"I heard someone singing, who else could it have been?"  
"I don't know Scully, you've been drugged on those Sleeping Pills, I'm sorry to say, but you probably dreamt it" he said quietly as he led her back to the couch.  
"I couldn't, it was so real, it-"  
"Shh, I know, I've had dreams like that before" he said as he helped her to the couch.  
  
He rested her head on a pillow as he smoothed her hair out by saw her visibly shift back. He stopped and turned around.  
"Scully, you go ahead and get some real sleep, it's late."  
"How late?"  
"Almost 2 am," he said as she nodded and closed her eyes. He smiled slightly as he went back to his kitchen and rinsed water over the knife with the drying blood.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully slowly opened her eyes and felt the sunlight stream through the windows and onto her body. She shifted her eyes around the room and slowly began to remember everything from the previous day, including Krycek and the stories he had told her. Her eyes moved around the room and she was startled when she saw him sitting at the edge of the couch, reading a magazine. She closed her eyes slightly and looked at him. He looked so innocent as his eyes scanned the page and slowly turned it.  
  
Scully shifted her body slightly as he looked up and fixed his eyes on her. She opened her's again and made eye contact. She had never truly noticed it before, but his eyes where similar to a cat's. They where green with touches of amber near the pupil. The sun that fell into the white room highlighted them perfectly as she stared at them, fixated, unwilling to move until he did.  
"Good Morning," Krycek said as he broke the silence and Scully sat up and held her head slightly.  
"Good Morning," she replied as she looked around the room.  
"Bathroom's in the other room and I grabbed some clothes out of your closet before I got you."  
"Got me?"  
"You don't remember, do you?"  
"No."  
"Go take a shower, I'll tell you when you come back out," he said as she nodded and stood up. He watched her carefully as she walked toward the small hallway that led to his bedroom and bathroom.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully wrapped a towel around her body as she opened the door and walked into the bedroom, which turned out to be the room she was in earlier. She just didn't see the bed behind her or the dresser that rested next to it. Scully picked up a pair of jeans and a white shirt that Krycek had picked up for her. She searched her memory, trying to remember how long she was gone or if Mulder would look for her. Of course Mulder would look for her, he had searched for her so many times before, but of course, Krycek had the power to make it appear that she was dead. What if he had somehow convinced everyone she was dead? That she was gone and they shouldn't dare search for her body. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she pulled the shirt on and slipped the jeans on as she walked toward the living room.  
  
Krycek looked up as she walked in and smiled slightly. She didn't smile as she sat down on the far corner of the couch and looked at him.  
"What did you tell Mulder?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why hasn't he started looking for me?"  
"He is, I received the call while you where in the shower, but he can't find you, you can't talk to him."  
"Why?"  
"I told you last night, you are suppose to be dead."  
"So I'm just suppose to give up my life so you won't die?"  
"So Mulder won't die, or Skinner."  
"They could kill us anyway, but they haven't!"  
"NOW they will!" he said, quickly lowering his voice and starting again,  
"You are closer to the truth, now, more then ever, and they aren't afraid to stop you anyway they can, even if that means death."  
"So you faked my death?"  
"Yes," he said as he stood up and walked toward her. He watched her stand up and step away from him.  
"Scully-"  
"No, Krycek, no, don't start this, I have to talk to Mulder, I have to!" she said as she felt him slam her into the wall. It wasn't as painful as he could have done it, but he needed to get his point across.  
"Scully," he breathed into her ear as she felt him hold her against the wall.  
"Scully, I'm sorry, you can't talk to Mulder, you mustn't, not now, not until I say you can, If I say you can. I'm not going to hurt you, but if they find out you *are* still alive, I will *have* to. Understood?"  
  
She nodded as he looked at her and stepped back.  
"Good."  
"Krycek, you never gave me a straight answer though, why haven't you killed me?"  
He shrugged slightly and thought about it.  
"I'm not sure, I couldn't do it," he said quietly as she nodded and stepped toward him.  
"Hungry?"  
"A little."  
"Come on then, let's get something to eat."  
She nodded again and followed him.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully sat across the table from Krycek and looked at him. He blew gently on his serving of Chicken Noodle soup as Scully looked at hers and picked up a spoon full.  
"So, I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life?" she asked. It was a question that had been nagging at her for the last few hours and she needed to ask it.  
"I've been thinking about that, alot" he said quietly as she looked at him and back down to her soup.  
"And?"  
"And, I'm trying to think if I could send you somewhere else, like another country, give you your freedom-"  
"My freedom? Krycek, I don't want a new life in another country, I just want to be able to go back to work and be with Mulder."  
"and I'm afraid that you can't do that, another choice would be to get you another identity, and change you slightly, like your hair color and give you colored contacts, send you somewhere and let you practice medicine."  
"Krycek-"  
"Scully. I'm sorry, but going back to your old life is just out of the question. Even if you where to be unassigned to the X-Files, they'd kill you for what you know."  
  
She sighed as she slumped back, defeated. She knew she didn't want to hear the answer to her question, but she needed to ask it.  
"You might as well-"  
"Don't finish that sentence. Dana, don't you dare finish that sentence. I would have thought you'd know how precious life was by now, I've learned, oh God have I learned" he said as she looked at him, startled at the words that came out of his mouth.  
"Why is my life so precious now? I don't have Mulder. I don't have my freedom, I don't even have power to step out side the front door!" she said as she stood up and walked to the cabinet and picked up a cup as she turned on the facet and filled the cup.  
"Dana-"  
"No, Scully."  
"Scully, listen, I was going to run to your apartment today to get some clothes, would you like to come with me?"  
"Yes" she said before she had time to think about it.  
"Alright, but you have to do everything I tell you, no matter what."  
  
She nodded in agreement as she put down her glass and followed him.  
"Here" he said as he handed her a long coat, hat, and sunglasses.  
She slipped the coat on and put the hat on.  
"Wait" he said as she stopped and he walked behind her. She felt him gently place strands of her hair into her hat as she buttoned the trench coat up and put the sunglasses on. She watched him quickly put on his jacket, hat and sunglasses. She also watched as he picked up a gun and put it in a hip holster.  
"Krycek?"  
"When we're on the streets, you must hold my hand or hang on my arm, smile, act like we're a couple. Our story is we're visiting someone on the same floor as you if we're stopped in your building, you'll give the name if it comes to that," he said as she watched him open the door and reached his left arm toward her but stop. He pulled it back quickly and moved his head to indicate for her to follow him. She quickly stepped behind him as he shut the door and they began to walk down the hallway toward the elevator. He extended his right arm to her left and took her hand. She couldn't help but feel a slight sensation as he squeezed his hand around hers and they stepped into the elevator.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully was glad she had the sunglasses on, since she hadn't seen sunlight in what had been about a week.  
"What do I call you?" she asked quietly as she leaned onto his arm and he looked at her.  
"Ryan, and you're Annie," he said quietly as she nodded and pulled away from his arm but kept her fingers intertwined with his.  
  
She looked toward the street as she felt him quickly pull her to him as they ducked into a alley. She looked at him as he ran to the end of the alley and looked up at the brick wall.  
"Come here, I'll help you jump over."  
"What? You're crazy! We can walk over there from here, we don't need to jump the wall."  
"Believe me, we 'need' to jump the wall, now." he said as she realized the urgency in his voice. She walked over to him as he helped lift her over the eight foot wall. She quickly sat ontop and reached her hand down.  
"You're kidding."  
"How else are you going to get up?" she snapped back as he shrugged and took her hand. He quickly pulled himself up to the wall as she grunted quietly as he sat next to her on the wall.  
"Jump" he said quietly as he slipped down and landed gracefully on his feet. Scully slipped down and landed next to him.  
"What the hell was that about?" she asked as he took her hand again and they ran to the edge of the alley.  
"I'll tell you in a minuet, we're almost to your apartment."  
"You live that close to me?"  
"Shh, we're going back out." he said as they walked down the sidewalk and approached her apartment a few minuets later.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully pushed the lock into her door and turned it. She opened the door and stepped in as Krycek followed her. She took off her sunglasses and watched as he shut the door and locked it.  
"Krycek, why did we jump that wall?" she asked as she walked toward her bedroom and looked at him as he stood in the living room.  
"I saw someone that we don't especially want to see right now" he said as she nodded and went into her closet. He walked into the doorway of her bedroom and leaned against the frame.  
"How long do we got?" Scully called out as she stepped out of the closet and physically stopped as she realized he was in the same room with her.  
"As long as you need."  
"So what am I packing for? Life?"  
"Well, we'll have to take clothes out in moderation in the next few weeks, so if they do investigate the place, they won't notice."  
"Okay." she said as she stuffed a few pairs of jeans and shirts into a bag along with other articles of clothing.  
  
Dana stopped as she felt tears weld up in the corner of her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away as she felt Krycek stare at her.  
"Sorry," she whispered as she looked up at him and expected cold eyes, but was relieved to find the caring eyes she had seen when she had cut her hand and he washed it for her.  
"I understand, it's okay," he said as she sighed heavily and stepped out of the closet.  
"Take all the time you need, we shouldn't really leave until later tonight, around ten and later." he said as she looked at him and nodded.  
"Thank you."  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Krycek blinked his eyes as he realized he had fallen asleep. He quickly jumped up as he became disoriented for a moment. Alex sighed as he remembered he was in Scully's apartment, and he had fallen asleep on the couch. He walked into her bedroom and stopped as he saw her asleep in her bed, arms hugging a pillow under her chin and against her chest. He looked at his watch and realized it was 4 am. The sun would be rising soon and they needed to leave.  
"Scully," he said from the doorway as he waited for a reaction. He sighed slightly as he walked over to her and looked down on her gentle body. She looked so innocent and he wondered why she was being treated this way by the syndicate. She didn't know anything about the truth, she and Mulder where off, but aparahently, they where dangerous and he needed to take care of them.  
  
He kneeled in front of her and looked at her face.  
"Scully," he said louder but she still didn't move. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do what he did next, but just something inside of him forced him to do it. He leaned toward her face and gently brushed his lips against her's. She fluttered her eyelashes as she looked at him and felt him as he quickly brought his lips away from her and stood back up.  
"Scully, it's almost dawn, we both fell asleep, we have to go." he said as she sat up and looked at him.  
"Krycek?"  
"I don't know, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's okay" she said as she tried to stop herself. What on earth was she saying? It was okay? This man, who she hated more then anyone else on earth, had just kissed her. Why did she dare think it was okay?  
  
He nodded as he picked up her bag and swung it over his left shoulder. She stood up and looked at her bed for what could have been the last time.  
"Is there any chance of me ever coming back?" she asked as he looked at her.  
"There's always a chance" he said quietly as she nodded and reluctantly folded her quilt.  
"Bring it with you."  
"What?"  
"The quilt, bring it with you."  
"Alright, thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
  
Scully folded the quilt quickly and rested it next to her chest.  
"Let's go," he said quietly as she looked back to her apartment and followed him toward the door. She locked it from the inside as she followed him and shut the door behind them.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Forgotten Past (2/3)  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=35553  
  
Forgotten Past (3/3)  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=35554 


	2. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Forgotten Past (2/3)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: n/a  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: Beyond the Sea, Tunguska/Terma  
  
SUMMARY: Scully is taken by an unlikely acquaintance and learns that part of her past threatens the future.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the following fanfic, CC and 1013/Fox does. I'm not making any money, ::shows wallet with nothing in it::, and CC is. Good for him.  
  
NOTE:  
It would make a lot more sense if you read the first part first:)  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully yawned as she woke up and looked around the room, she noticed it was still dark outside and her watch said it was only 2 am. She was starting to grow used to the white room where she had lived for the past week and a half. She was also starting to get use to Krycek, not comfortable, but used to him. Dana sat up and stretched than ran her fingers through her hair as she stood up and walked toward the door. She opened it quietly and slipped down the hall as she looked at the couch and saw Krycek, still asleep. She smiled slightly but quickly wiped it off her face as she walked toward him. He looked uncomfortable as he rested his long body on a couch that was just slightly bigger then she was.  
"Krycek?" she said quietly as she shook his shoulder but watched him turn over.  
"For an assassin, you sure sleep soundly," she said quietly as she fought back against the memories of Melissa and the thought that Krycek could have killed her.  
"Alex, Alex wake up."  
  
Krycek stirred at the voice that said a long since forgotten name as he turned back over and made eye contact with Scully.  
"Scully? Something wrong?"  
"Yeah, you're in here when you should be in on your own bed, Lord, aren't you soar?" she asked as she looked and realized at what position his neck was in.  
"No, I'm fine, Scully, that's really sweet, but I'm okay."  
"Alex, please?"  
"No, it wouldn't be right, you sleep in the bed, I'm okay on the couch."  
"Alex, come on, go sleep on the bed, you where limping this morning," she said as she looked into his eyes as he sighed, defeated, and stood up.  
"If you insist, Dana" he said with a smug look on his face as he walked toward the hall.  
"See!" she called out as he stopped.  
"What?"  
"You're limping! Your body's leaning toward the right!" she said as he looked toward her and back toward the door. It wasn't the couch that was causing him to lean, it was the fact he was missing his left arm. He quickly thought back and realized she didn't know, she didn't know he had lost his arm back in Russia, the fact he had a prosthetic one that was a horrible substitute, or that he was a little self-conscious on it.  
"I think you're right, Scully," he said after she looked at him for a minuet. He smiled and walked to his bedroom as she sat down on the couch and sighed. She could still smell him on the pillow as she rested her head against it and inhaled all the scent she could get.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Krycek woke up and looked around for a second. He wondered if the past week and a half had been a dream or if he really was housing Scully, keeping her from a horrible fate. He stopped as he smelt honey and peaches as he realized Scully had been sleeping on the pillow. He turned his head slightly and rested his nose against the pillow as he smelled the heavenly scent. It was also in the quilt that he rested across his chest. Her smell was everywhere, and he had to admit that he liked it. It had been way too long since he had smelled a woman, and he missed it.  
  
Alex was shocked out of his reality when he watched the door open slowly as he quickly brought the quilt over his left shoulder and closed his eyes. He listened as he heard Scully quietly walk across the room and to the bathroom. She shut the door and he heard the lock snap. He sighed as he heard the shower start up and Krycek sat up. He took one last sniff of her quilt before he put it back down and got up.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully opened the bathroom door slightly and looked out. She sighed slightly as she stepped out and picked up a pair of jeans and a blouse. She quickly put on her clothes as she eyed the door and hoped Krycek wouldn't walk in on her. She still wasn't sure what he was capable of, but she doubted deep inside that he would hurt her. At least, according to his story, his story that she was still piecing together. She was also aware that he had lied to her in the past, and had tended to make her life a living hell for the past 5 years.  
  
A knock to the door interrupted her thoughts as she quickly buttoned up her shirt and walked over to it and opened it.  
"I put breakfast on the table," he said as she nodded and smiled.  
"Thank you, but Krycek, I can cook too," she said as he smiled and looked down toward the ground. Scully placed her index and middle fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so they made eye contact. She leaned forward slightly and brushed her lips above his. She hesitantly pressed her lips to his as took her right hand in his right hand and placed his left behind him. Scully broke away as she looked at him and blinked a few times.  
"Krycek-"  
"Think nothing of it. I know, you go eat, I'll be out in a minuet."  
  
She nodded slightly as he smiled and walked past her and toward the bathroom. She walked down the hall, in a daze. Why had she kissed him? What was the compelling reason that had called to her to lean forward and kiss him? Was it just mental, the fact that he was the only person she had seen in almost 2 weeks, was that the only reason? Or was there something more, something deeper that called to her, forced her to look at him, to smell his pillow, to kiss him? Scully dismissed the idea as she sat down and picked up the spoon full of cereal.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Krycek looked up as his phone rang. He looked over toward Scully and stood up. It had been a long time since anyone had called him at home, and he wasn't sure what that ment.  
"Hello," he said as he looked up at Scully's curious glances. She watched him as he quickly turned away from her and he heard him gasp silently a few times. She quickly stood up and walked behind him as he started to put the phone down, but he couldn't get it on the hook because his hands where quivering so badly. Scully slowly took it out of his hand and put it in the cradle.  
"Alex?" she asked quietly as he turned around and looked at her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.  
"That was my dad, my Mom died last night," he said as he allowed a tear to slip down his cheek.  
"Come here," she said as she embraced him and rested his head on her shoulder. He sobbed silently as she stroked his hair and whispered soothing words. He trembled in her arms as she stood and became the base for both of them. A strong base that wouldn't dare fall.  
"The funeral is in two days, in Georgetown," he said through her collar bone.  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Please?"  
"All right," she said quietly as she moved her right hand and began to rub his back. She moved her hand in circular motions as he gasped silently.  
"Come on, Alex, when my dad died, I did a lot of sleeping and working," she said quietly as memories of his funeral came back and Luther Boggs. She was glad the bastard had been killed, he deserved it. Although, he did help her find those kids and had probably saved her life. She shook the thoughts as she placed Krycek's left arm over her shoulder but stopped after she felt it. It didn't feel normal, it felt hard, and fake.  
"Later," he whispered as he noticed she had looked at it. She nodded as they walked off to the bedroom.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully helped put him in the bed and pulled her quilt up to his neck. She kissed his forehead as he looked at her, his eyes in a daze. She stood up as she felt him grab her left hand gently. Scully looked back, her eyes questioning as he closed his eyes and opened them back up gently.  
"Stay with me," he said as she nodded and pulled a chair up next to bed.  
"It's okay, I won't let you go, Alex, you're safe, I'm here."  
  
He nodded as he held her left hand in his right hand and stroked her fingers gently.  
"I love you," he said as she looked at him.  
"No, no you don't, it's just the shock, it'll wear off soon, believe me," she said as he closed his eyes and drifted off. She smiled slightly as she rested her head next to their hands. It was true, she wasn't going to leave him, not yet, not unless she had to.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully looked at the wig that she had spent ten minuets trying to put on. Her short red hair wouldn't cooperate, it didn't want to go under the blonde.  
"Alex, are you ready?" she asked quietly as she walked in and found him sitting in a suit, looking at a picture.  
"Almost, I just wanted to see this first," he said as he stood up and showed Scully the picture.  
"That's me in the middle, the man is my dad and the dark haired woman is my Mom. The light haired one was our next door neighbor, I think her husband took the picture. I'm pretty sure I was about 7 in that picture," he said as she looked at it. His Mom was very pretty, she had on a green dress and had her hair pulled up. His dad had on a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt, while Alex had on a striped shirt and a pair of jeans on.  
"She was beautiful," Scully said as he nodded slightly.  
"Thank you, ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let's go," she said as they walked toward the door.  
"Alex, are you going to be all right?" she asked as he stopped and looked at her.  
"It hurts," he said through a whisper as she walked toward him and hugged him.  
"I know it does, it will for a while, but I'm here, I'm not going to leave you," she whispered into his ear. He recomposed himself and nodded.  
"Let's go."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully stood next to Krycek the whole time. She held his hand and dried his tears through out the service and while he looked into the casket.  
"She looks peaceful," he whispered to her. She nodded in agreement as he bit his lower lip and whispered something to her in Russian.  
"Okay," he said as she nodded and walked with him toward a group of people.  
"Alexi," an older man said quietly as Scully recognized him from the picture, it was Alex's dad.  
"Dad," he said quietly as he hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
"How are you holding up?" he asked as Alex stepped back and took Scully's hand again.  
"I'm pretty bad, but I have Dana to help me."  
"I don't think we've met, Hello, I'm Ivan," he said as he extended his hand. Scully took it with her right hand and held Krycek's hand with her left.  
"Dad, was Mom peaceful?" Krycek asked and Ivan nodded.  
"I woke up two days ago, but she didn't wake up with me," he said as he looked down toward the ground.  
"I'm very sorry," Scully said and he nodded.  
"Thank you," he said quietly as he nodded to Krycek and turned around to speak to someone else.  
  
Krycek looked toward Scully and shifted his fingers a bit.  
"Scully-"  
"Dana, please."  
"Dana, Why?"  
"Alex, she had a full life, she had you and your father, and came to America, and had a full and amazing life."  
"I know, but I mean, why, you?"  
"What about me?" she asked quietly as Alex looked around and began to whisper.  
"Dana, you could have left me, or killed me countless times in the past two weeks, or locked yourself in the bedroom, but you haven't. You've stayed with me, infact, you've been with me the past few days supporting me and caring for me, why?"  
  
Scully opened her mouth slightly, but was interrupted by a little girl who pulled on Krycek's pants to get his attention.  
"Here," she said quietly as she handed him a box. Krycek lifted the box up so he could see it clearly, he looked back down to thank her, but found she was gone.  
"Where'd she go?"   
"I don't know, do you know her, Alex?"  
"No."  
"What's in the box?" she asked as Krycek opened the box slightly and opened his mouth as he intook a sharp gasp of air.  
"Alex?"  
"I'll show you when we get home," he said quietly as he closed the box and held it in his right hand.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Don't worry about it, do you want me to hold it or do you have it?"  
"I think I have it."  
"All right" she said quietly as they walked around and talked to various friends and family members for the next hour.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully watched as Krycek placed a rose on the tombstone of the fresh grave. She walked next to him as he began to tremble again.  
"Alex," she whispered quietly as he turned toward her and wrapped his right arm around her.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Alex, it's okay, don't apologize."  
He nodded slightly as they started to walk toward the car. Krycek opened the driver's side door but Scully stopped him.  
"I'll drive, I know the way back," she said as he nodded and gave her the keys. He climbed into the passenger side and Scully helped him with his safety belt.  
"Sleep Krycek," she whispered as he closed his eyes and felt the soft purr of the engine start.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully sat on the couch reading a book as Krycek walked in and sat next to her. Almost a week had passed since the funeral and Krycek was starting to feel better. He wasn't crying anymore, but he still had to hold on to Scully for support sometimes.   
"Scully, I want to show you what was in the box."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," he said as he placed the box on his lap and opened it, revealing a ring, a necklace, and a piece of lace.  
"Were these your mom's?"  
"Yes, her engagement ring," he said as he picked it up and examined it. He ran his fingers over the smooth metal and the finely cut diamonds and handed it to Scully.  
"her necklace. She always wore this when I was little, I'm not sure what it ment, but I remember it," he said as he picked up a gold chain that held a celestial moon.  
"What's the lace from?" Scully asked as he handed her the necklace and picked up the lace.  
"Her wedding dress. She and my dad got married and then left for America the next day. She couldn't take her dress with her, so she ripped this off the bottom," he said as he stroked the lace with his fingers and gave the piece to Scully.  
"It's all beautiful," Scully said after a few moments of silence.  
"Thank you,"  
"No, Thank you for showing it to me," she said as she kissed Krycek's cheek gently. She pulled back as she felt her heart race and she looked at him with her mouth opened slightly. They sat in the uncomfortable silence for a second until Scully jumped up.  
"Well, I think I'll start dinner, what are you in the mood for?"  
Krycek stood up and shrugged.  
"What ever you want, is fine with me," he said as she nodded and quickly stepped off to the kitchen. Krycek sat back down and held his head. Why did he have to stop himself? Why was the first thing that came to his mind, you? What do you want for Dinner? You. That was horrible and he didn't want to scare her. Not when she was starting to look comfortable.   
  
Krycek stopped all the thoughts that battled in his mind as he looked up and heard the knock at the door.  
"Shit" he murmured silently as he quickly ran to the kitchen.  
"Scully," he whispered as she looked up at him.  
"Scully, get to the bedroom, gather your things, get in the shower, don't say a word, don't make a sound, I'll let you know when it's okay," he whispered into her ear as he gently pushed her toward the door as she nodded in agreement and sprinted to the bathroom.  
  
He heard the knocking at the door again as he sighed and opened it.  
"So you're making house calls now?" he said coldly as he watched the old man place a cigarette in-between his lips and proceed to light it.  
"No smoking."  
"Too bad," he said as he walked into the room and looked around.  
"Memories, Alex?" he asked as he walked toward the opened box with the scattered contents around the couch. Krycek just stood in silence as the smoking man picked up the lace and ran it through his fingers.  
"Where is she, Alex?"  
"Who?"  
"You! You know who," he said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed the burning edge to the piece of lace. Krycek quickly lunged forward and tried to grab it.  
"Tell me where she is, and I won't do anything else."  
"She's where you last saw her, in her grave!" Krycek said as he tried for the lace again but his fingers fell short.  
"Damnit Alex, when will you learn? This is the second time you've failed in one mission."  
"Damnit, I did it, She is dead. Dead in her grave!" he said, his voice raising in anger as he quickly tried to gain control.  
"We'll see about that."  
"Yes, we will," he said but quickly regretted it as the smoking man stood up and dropped the cigarette to the ground, next to the burnt and discarded lace.  
"Always a pleasure, Alex."  
  
Krycek stood silently as he heard the door shut and sighed. He bent down and picked up the lace.  
"Oh, God," he murmured silently as he placed the burnt lace into the box and closed it. He sat on the couch as he realized the smoking man had taken the necklace and the ring.  
"Fuck," he murmured as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked to the shower.  
"Scully," he said quietly as he pulled the curtain back and saw her sitting and looking at his knee caps.  
"Dana-"  
"Who was it?"  
"The Smoking man. The bastard. That fucking bastard!" he said as he walked out of the door and Scully quickly stood up and followed him.  
"What did he do?" she asked as he walked to the coffee table and pointed to the box.  
"He burnt my mother's lace, and took her jewelry."  
"No, he didn't," she said as he looked at her.  
"What?"  
"He may have burnt the lace, but I have your ring and necklace," she said as he looked at her, his eyes wide.  
"How?"  
"When I stood up, I forgot I had it in my hand. I slipped the ring on and forgot it was there and I have her necklace-" she said as she pulled the necklace out of her pocket and slipped the engagement ring off her left ring finger.  
"Dana!" he cried out as he hugged her and smelt her hair unconsciously.  
"Are you okay?" she asked quietly as he closed his eyes and swayed slightly.  
"I need to tell you about my arm," he said quietly as she pulled back and looked at him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
  
She nodded slightly as he sat her down on the couch and took off his shirt. Scully allowed her eyes to search over his smooth chest as she noticed he had a scar along his stomach. She then shifted her eyes to his left arm and furrowed her brow slightly.  
"What happened to you?" she asked quietly as she scooted closer to him as she allowed herself a closer look at his arm.  
"When I was in Russia a few years ago, back with Mulder, there where...tests. With the black oil. To escape the tests, my arm was cut off. Worst way too, hot sword in the middle of the freezing woods at night. I still have nightmares about it."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Sometimes, mostly memories, those hurt worst of all."  
"Alex, your parents, they didn't know you did this? Do this? Your job, with the death and risk and-"  
"No, my parents think I'm an FBI agent still," he said as he quickly stopped himself and looked at her.  
"My father thinks I'm an FBI agent," he corrected himself and looked at the necklace that he held in his right hand.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Forgotten Past (3/3)  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=35554 


	3. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Forgotten Past (3/3)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: n/a  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: Beyond the Sea, Tunguska/Terma  
  
SUMMARY: Scully is taken by an unlikely acquaintance and learns that part of her past threatens the future.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the following fanfic, CC and 1013/Fox does. I'm not making any money, ::shows wallet with nothing in it::, and CC is. Good for him.  
  
NOTE:  
It would make a lot more sense if you read the first two parts:)  
Also, I couldn't quite fit this part in with the last one from the second scene, so this is a continuation...  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"Alex," she started as she felt her heart pound and her stomach flip slightly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me," she said forwardly as he looked at her and gently put the necklace back in the box.  
"No apologies, this time," she said as she leaned back slightly as he shifted his position and looked at her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
He nodded as he leaned forward and hesitantly held his lips a breath away from hers. He brought his mouth across and kissed her. He was gentle as she pressed her lips into him and brought a hand up to his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head to her further. Scully slowly slipped her body down as she rested on her back and barrened his weight, but she didn't mind, she had held his weight before, and she was willing to do it again.  
"Dana-" he breathed into her mouth as she opened it and allowed air to quickly circulate through her lungs.  
"Alex-" she breathed back as she ran her fingers down his back and watched his breathing increase.  
"Dana, we can't."  
"I know, but I don't want to stop yet," she said as she brought her hand back up to his cheek and gently caressed it.  
"We have to, or I don't know if I could stop," he said as she eventually nodded and let him back up.  
  
Krycek sat and picked up his shirt as he put it back on. Scully watched him as he gracefully pulled his left arm through the sleeve easily and without second thought.  
"Thank you, Alex."  
"For what?"  
"Everything. I didn't realize it until tonight, but you're all I have left in the world. You could have killed me and never thought about it again, or held me hostage for money from Mulder or Skinner or anyone you wanted, but instead, you welcome me into your home and let me into your life. You let me in, Alex." She said quietly as he reached out and held her hand.  
"You shouldn't thank me, Dana, you shouldn't at all. You can't, I-"  
"No, don't say anything, just let it be, please," she said through the tears that began to form in her eyes.  
"Reality's horrible, Scully."  
"I know. I think I've always known," she said as she thought back through her life at all the accomplishments and all the disasters that had shaken her foundation, made her look twice.  
"Do I have a grave?" she asked after a few minuets of silence.  
"Yes," he said quietly as she looked at him and back down to her hand which still held his.  
"When did I die?"  
"A few weeks ago."  
"How?"  
"Heart complications, at least that's what the obituary says."  
"Then you have it?"  
"Yes,"  
"May I see it?"  
"Sure," he said quietly as he stood up and walked over to the Russia travel poster and lifted it off the wall. She watched as he took the back frame off and pulled out a newspaper.  
"Are you sure you want to see it?"  
"Yes," she said quietly as she held the paper in her hand and lowered her eyes to her name and picture.  
"Dana Katherine Scully, MD, born February 23, 1964, died January 20th, 2000 at the age of 36," she read quietly as she read the rest of it to herself. It highlighted her life and her family and her brilliant career, but only mentioned Mulder once and never mentioned the X-Files.  
  
Scully put the newspaper down on the coffee table and looked at the door.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"No, no I'm fine, I just, I-I-I'm," she began to sob as she stood up and passed Krycek.  
"Dana?" he asked as he followed her to the bedroom and watched her curl into the bed.  
"Alex-" she whispered in a sob as she put her head in the pillow and sobbed uncontrollably.  
"I'm here," he said as he walked over to her and sat next to her as he rubbed her back the same way she had done it for him when he was crying hysertically.  
"Hold me," she said quietly as he nodded and scooted next to her. He pulled out his arms and brought her to his chest.  
"Look at me, look at me," he whispered as she lifted her head and caught his eyes.  
"Dana, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not getting rid of you, you are alive and safe. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise to you, nothing will ever happen to you, you are safe, with me, alive and safe."  
"Prove it to me."  
"How should I do that?"  
"You know," she said as she gently caressed his cheek and pressed her lips to his. He quickly pressed his right hand behind the base of her neck as he pressed her head closer to him. He gasped into her mouth as she ran her hands under his shirt and touched his back lightly.  
  
She helped him with the buttons on her shirt as he opened it and slid if off as he leaned back and pulled off his shirt. She smiled slightly as he pulled off her pants and then his. He climbed back onto her and began to kiss along her neck and listened to her moan softly. She reached her hands down and tenderly stroked the bulge in his boxers as he moaned into her neck.  
"Liberate me," he whispered into her ear as she sat up gently and unclasped her bra. Krycek watched as she slid it down her arms and dropped it to the ground. He eagerly lunged forward and began to suck and kiss on her right breast. She moaned and arched her back slightly as he moved to her left breast and he listened to her moan.  
"Dana, you have to tell me what you want and how you want it," he said through his teeth as he nipped her slightly. She cried out as she tried to form words.  
"You know how I like it," she moaned as he smiled and kissed her swelling lips.  
"You got it." He said as he pulled down her panties and slid off his boxers quickly. She smiled as he pulled himself back up and looked into her eyes.  
"You have beautiful eyes."  
"So do you," she replied as she brought her head up and kissed his neck. Krycek held her closely to him before he put her back down and sat up. He spread her legs apart as he quickly looked back up to her.  
"Prove it to me," she repeated as he nodded and entered her. She cried out as he began to rock into her and she rocked with him. Their rhythm mixed together as Scully felt her orgasm begin to climax.  
"Oh-My-God-" she cried out as she threw back her head and Krycek cringed as he tried not to hear what she yelled. He was scared to death she wouldn't call out his name. That she'd call out someone else, anyone else but him.  
"ALEX!" she screamed as he rocked into her quicker and quickly followed and screamed out "DANA!"  
  
Krycek gasped as he fell onto her and rested his spent body. After a minuet, he looked up and caught her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that absorbed him and left him soaking wet in her deep ocean of blue. He looked past her eyes and into her soul. He smiled slightly as he felt her looking into his, and this time, he was ready for her to see everything he had to bare.  
"Oh, wow."  
"I know," she whispered as she lowered his head and kissed his forehead.  
"Dana?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you," he whispered as Scully looked at him and smiled.  
"I love you too," she whispered after a minuet and watched a flood of relief over come Krycek.  
"Did I prove it to you?" Krycek asked as Scully nodded. He smiled as he pulled himself out of her and rolled next to her.  
"Dana, I'm not going to leave you," he said as he picked up her quilt and pulled it over their still warm bodies.  
"Goodnight Alex."  
"Goodnight Dana," he said as he kissed her gently and rested his head on the pillow they shared.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Alex woke up and looked at the sleeping angel that rested next to him. The memories of the night before rushed over him as he smiled and reluctinintly pushed himself out of bed gently and felt relief when he didn't wake her up. Krycek picked up his boxers and slipped into them as quietly as he slipped out of the door and to the living room. The room looked brighter and he smiled. He stopped smiling as he heard the shrill ringing of his phone as he groaned and picked it up.  
"Krycek."  
"Krycek, it's Luis, Man, I gotta make this quick, but the grave, Scully's grave, their about to go exhume it."  
"What?!" Krycek yelled into the phone as he quickly realized the smoking man was about to make good on his deal.  
"I know you heard me, get out, now, get out of town, country, hell, get out of this hemisphere, but get lost, now!" he said as he hung up the phone. Krycek nodded as he hesitantly put the phone down and looked toward the bedroom. He nodded to himself as he hesitantly stood up and walked toward it. They needed to leave, and soon.  
  
Scully felt Krycek kiss her lips gently. It brought back memories from weeks ago when he had kissed her for the first time. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.  
"You're here."  
"I told you I'd never leave you, it would take a lot more to shake me," he said with a smile as he watched her flash one of those rare, but beautiful smiles.  
"Dana, I just got a phone call, we gotta go."  
"Where?"  
"Away, I don't know where yet, but we have to go now."  
"What's going on?"  
"Their about to exhume your grave," he said as he looked at the clock that sat on the wall.  
"It's been a few weeks, Alex, Did you put a body in the coffin?"  
"Yes, but they'll do dental records, I've seen it before, we can't fool them much longer."  
"Let's go," she said as she sat up and began to gather her scattered clothes. She put them on as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and followed Krycek to the living room. He quickly picked up the ring, necklace and burnt piece of lace.  
"Dana, I want you to wear the ring," he said as she reached into the closet and grabbed their disguises from the first time they had gone out.  
"Sure," she said as she walked over to him and allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger.  
"Thank you," she whispered as she kissed him and pulled back. She handed him his coat and hat as she slipped hers on and put her hair into it.  
"Alex, if they do find out my body isn't real, as weird as that sounds, would they tell anyone?"  
"It would be scandalous if they let it out, I'm not sure if it would be in their best interest if they did." She nodded and he grabbed her hand. She took it as they ran for the door and down the hall to the stairs that led to the back way out.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
They stopped running after Krycek quickly ducked into an alley with Scully.  
"Krycek, we-"  
"Say Good-bye Scully, you need to say good-bye to Mulder."  
Scully looked up and realized they where standing outside of his building.  
"Alex, we-"  
"You will regret it if you don't, trust me."  
"I trust you," she whispered as they entered the apartment building through the back.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully held on to Krycek's hand as they stood outside of apartment 42.   
She held her breath as she knocked on his door and listened to a hushed voice and the locks turn quickly. She stood there as the door opened slightly and Mulder peaked his head through slightly.  
"No..."  
"Yes," Scully whispered quietly as Mulder stared at her, his eyes unmoving, unblinking.  
"Oh God, Scully! I had the worst dream, you where gone, dead, and-" he stopped as he noticed her hand was connected to someone else. She held Krycek's hand and it trembled slightly.  
"Who are you?"  
"A friend," he replied back quietly, thankful he had worn the sunglasses. They needed to leave soon, but he wasn't willing to destroy her last moments with Mulder.  
"Agent Mulder?" a voice called from the apartment as Mulder swung the door open more and revealed Skinner.  
"Agent Scully!?" he said, his voice more surprised then anything else.  
"Sir," she said, but it came out as only more then a croak from her throat.  
"Mulder, Sir, I-I have to go, but I never got to say good-bye, so this is my good-bye," she said quietly as she looked at her watch and realized they'd be about 2 feet into the ground by then.  
"Scully, you are NOT going anywhere!" Mulder said as he walked toward her and grabbed her wrist away from Krycek's hand.  
"Mulder, this is not up to you to decide, the Smoking man wants my life, and he thought he had it, but he was fooled. Everyone was fooled apparently. I am alive, but barely. I will die if I stay here, I have to go."  
"Then I'm going with you."  
"No, Mulder, if you leave, they'll know."  
"They'll know anyway, I might as well make sure you're safe," he said as he began to pull her to the door.  
"Mulder! What do you think I'm here for?" Krycek asked as he stepped forward and wished he had thought about it and realized this would be very hard on Mulder and Scully.  
"Who are you? I want an answer!"  
"A dear friend, who won't let her get hurt, ever." He said as he looked at Skinner and back to Mulder.  
"Mulder, just say good-bye and let me leave," she said as she freed her wrist from his hand.  
"Agent Scully, I cannot allow you-"  
"Skinner, I have to go. Now." She said as she looked toward the stairs and nodded.  
"Scully, I cannot allow you to do this," Mulder said quietly as she looked at him and sighed.  
"I have to, Mulder, Good-bye Mulder, Good-bye Sir," she said as she grabbed Krycek's hand and began to walk down the hall. Mulder began to run after them but Skinner quickly grabbed him and held him back. Mulder watched helplessly as Scully ran down the hall and away from his life forever.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully looked toward the building as they quickly ran down the street and to the pier nearby.  
"It was hard," she whispered as he nodded and looked at her.  
"But do you feel better?" he asked as she nodded.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Well, I think we'll take a ship out of DC and go somewhere else, we'll then go to the airport and fly away from here, somewhere, I'm not sure where yet, we'll talk about that on the ship, and I guess start a life," he said as they quickly crossed a street and saw the pier within sight. They quickly walked the rest of the way as Krycek led her to a dock and signaled to a man.  
"Hey!" he called out as the man looked up and smiled slightly.  
"Hey! It's been too long! What's going on?"  
"Too much," Krycek said as he walked toward him, still holding Scully's hand, and began to speak quickly in Russian. The man nodded several times and looked to Scully twice.  
"A port in North Carolina," he said quietly as Krycek nodded and looked toward Scully.  
"We're going to North Carolina, this is a friend of mine, his name is Tom. Tom, this is Dana," he said as she nodded to him and looked back to Krycek.  
"Can we trust him?"  
"With our lives," he said as he realized that was what they where doing, but he shook the feeling.  
"We cast off in ten minuets," Tom said as Krycek and Scully looked up and nodded.  
"I'll show you to the washrooms," Krycek said as he held her hand and they walked along the pier. He realized Scully wasn't very nervous about the small fishing boat or the fact that North Carolina was a while away.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully felt Krycek's hand around her waist as they lay in the dark cabin. She also felt the heavy wool blanket drape over them as she felt his warm breathing on her neck. She sighed quietly while she heard him whisper something to her.  
"Alex?" she whispered so quietly, she wondered if he even heard her.  
"Just a prayer," he replied in a hushed voice and she nodded.  
"Ya Tibia Lyublyu," he whispered in a husky whisper into her ear. She blinked and waited for a response. She knew he couldn't see her and she couldn't see him either.  
"I love you," he said quietly as she smiled and turned her head slightly as she kissed him gently.   
  
They both stopped dead when they heard the cabin door open and shut quickly. Scully held her breath and squeezed Krycek's hand.  
"We've been off port for half an hour now, you can come on out," Tom said quietly as Krycek and Scully felt the blanket slowly lifted off their body's and the cool quickly rushed in. Tom smiled slightly as he looked at them and knew everything. He could tell by the way Krycek looked at Dana that he was in love. It appeared that Dana was in love with him too, just not as open to emotions.  
"Thank you," Scully said quietly as she sat up and blushed slightly at her current position with Krycek.  
"I owe Krycek, he saved my life once."  
"Really?"  
"Honest to God!"  
"Alex, you'll have to tell me that story someday," Scully said as she turned her head back and faced Krycek, who was now sitting up behind her.  
"I'll have to tell you a lot of things someday," he said in a lowered voice as Tom got the message and smiled.  
"Well, I'm gonna go check around deck, you guys just hang out here," Tom said in a hushed voice as he stepped out the door and locked the door.  
"Scully."  
"Yes?"  
"The ring, I really want you to wear it," he said as he lifted up her left hand slightly and looked at how it complimented her skin perfectly.  
"It is gorgeous, but I couldn't, it's yours," she said quietly as he kissed her neck gently. She smiled and let out a gasp as he nipped at her ear.  
"Ours."  
"What?"  
"A promise ring, promise me you'll stay with me because I promise to stay with you, Scully, promise me you'll-"  
"I promise, I was serious, Alex, I'm not going to leave you, It's just you and me," she said as she held his hands and looked at him.  
  
Scully looked around the room quickly and wondered what the day was.  
"Do you know what today is?" she asked quietly as he thought about it.  
"I think it's February 23rd, but I could be a few days off, I never did get a calendar for my apartment, why?"  
"Oh, no reason," she said quietly as she shivered slightly.  
"It's cold in here," Krycek said as he pulled off his leather jacket and slipped it on Scully.  
"Thank you."  
"No, thank you."   
"God, how sappy are we?" She asked as they both burst out laughing at how the ice that once rested around and in them had melted and left only water at their feet and it was quickly running into the ocean.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully opened her eyes slightly as she heard banging on the door. She and Krycek had fallen asleep and had lost track of the time. She shrugged off the sleep as she sat up and walked to the door. Dana stopped as she heard the banging increase as she reached her hand to the door, but felt her body being thrown against the back wall as Tom broke down the door. She watched as Tom looked at her and quickly moved his eyes to Krycek who was now awake and standing next to the bed.  
"Tom? What's going on?"  
"You! You fucking bastard!" Tom screamed as he pulled out a knife from his boot's rim and lunged toward Alex. Krycek quickly ducked but felt the knife drive into his collar bone. He screamed out as he fell down and kicked Tom in the stomach.  
"Dana, Go!" Krycek yelled as she tried to force herself to wake back up and to find something to hurt Tom, to save Alex, to stop the fear and the anger she felt weld up in her body.   
  
She slumped against the wall and watched the two men wrestle as Tom threw the knife into Krycek's body again and again, over and over again, until Alex finally slunked down. Tom stood up and looked at Alex and over to Scully. She watched as he stepped toward her and she watched him, he frowned at the blood he had on his shirt and looked at her again.  
"Beyond the sea," he whispered as he plunged the knife into his chest and fell to the ground. The doctor part of her wanted to make sure he was all right, but the human side wanted to watch him die for what he had just done.  
"Alex!" she screamed out when she regained control over her body and through the pain she now felt, ran to his body. She sat down as she pulled his body into her lap as she looked into his glazing eyes.  
"Alex, oh God, Alex," she whispered through the tears that she felt begin to fall from her eyes and land on his cheek which was now covered with blood.  
"Dana, I love-" he whispered as she watched him mouth the final word and gently close his eyes.  
"No, you can't, you can't leave, no, Alex, no," she rambled as she grabbed the blanket from the bed and applied pressure to two of the many wounds. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't find the main wounds that were causing him to die, the slashes that where releasing the blood she now felt covering her body.  
  
"I'll never leave you, I promise," he mouthed more then he said and Scully watched as he took a deep breath and let it out. She waited for him to pull in another breath as seconds turned to moments and moments turned to minuets. Through her now falling tears, she kissed his forehead and hugged his now lifeless body as she put it down and smelt the jacket he had put on her earlier. She could still smell him as clearly as she had weeks and even minuets before.   
"I love you, Alex," she whispered as she stood up and tried to find a radio or something to call to the shore. She didn't care if she would be killed, she just didn't care anymore, Alex was dead and Mulder would never speak to her again. She no longer had a past, a home, or a lover.   
  
She was apart of an elaborate conspiracy, she could see that now, an elaborate conspiracy against her and the American people. Of course Mulder had known that for years, and he had said it almost everyday, she just never believed him, it had never happened to her, hardly anything had happened to her, except for Melissa's death and now Alex's. She sighed as the memories rushed over her body and she found the radio. Scully sighed as she picked it up and hoped that trying to start over would be worth it, would be right, would be what Alex wanted.  
"I'll never leave you, Alex, I promise," she whispered through the tears as she looked at the ring he had slipped on her hand that morning. She changed through the frequencies as she tried to find a home, somewhere where she could start again. She'd call Mulder, have him come with her, maybe he could be apart of her heart someday, but there would always be a special place in her heart, for Alex Krycek.  
  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The End 


End file.
